Fairy Tales
Fairy tales are stories that are passed down through the culture of Remnant. Although generally regarded as mere myths and legends, even the most unlikely of stories are said to have some basis in reality. Known fairy tales include The Tale of the Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower and The Story of the Seasons. Of these, only the last is known in detail. Qrow Branwen also knows of another tale about silver eyes told to him by Ozpin, although the legend's title is unknown. ''The Story of the Seasons'' The Story of the Seasons, also known as The Four Maidens, is a famous fairy tale. The story goes that an old hermit (referred to as a wizard in some versions) is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has. When the old man asks the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely show their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promise to visit the old man once every year. Whilst ostensibly merely a story told to children, this story has a factual basis in the history of Remnant – the story purportedly tells of the origins of the four Maidens, who are the hosts of a tremendous power that has been passed down through the generations for thousands of years, throughout all of human history. Once common knowledge, the truth was eventually kept secret for the safety of both the maidens and mankind, and it passed into legend and obscurity over time. Pyrrha Nikos recounts The Story of the Seasons in the episode "Fall" and remarks that her mother loves that story. Ozpin reveals that the story has a solid basis in reality. The story is also recounted by Ozpin in the RWBY: World of Remnant episode "The Four Maidens". Silver Eyes Although the actual title of the story is unknown, the story about Silver Eyes do have some basis in reality. In the world of Remnant, it is said to be an extremely rare trait. Most notable characters with said Silver Eyes are Summer Rose and Ruby Rose. The story goes that before Huntsmen and Kingdoms existed, it is said that those who were born with this trait were to lead the life of a warrior. The Creatures of Grimm were said to be afraid of these Silver-eyed warriors. Though it may just merely be an exaggeration, it was also said that a single look from these warriors were able to kill a Grimm. Albeit said to be a ridiculous story, this story, like The Four Maidens does have a basis in reality. In End of the Beginning, Ruby broke down in tears after just witnessing the death of Pyrrha by the hands of Cinder Fall. Ruby in turn, screamed out the name of her friend, unknowingly unleashing brilliant white light from her eyes, engulfing Cinder and the Grimm Dragon, perched on what was left of Beacon Tower. The Dragon was left frozen on the tower, Cinder's fate however, remains unknown. The full extent of these powers, and other details of the story remain unknown. Trivia *Many characters in the show are based on fairy tales from the cultures of the real world. For example, Yang Xiao Long is based on the eponymous character of the fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Category:Terminology Category:Legends